


Search For the New Santa

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, Elves, F/M, Gen, Santa Claus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: The North Pole needs a new Santa Claus or Christmas lies in peril. Rip Hunter is clearly the best choice.
Relationships: Gideon & Jefferson "Jax" Jackson, Gideon/Rip Hunter, Jonas Hunter & Rip Hunter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Search For the New Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!

Gideon huffed as she walked up the steps to the blue house. Honestly, it was October. The leaves should have been golds and reds, there should have been, at the very least, frost on the ground. It should not have been so green and sunny and boiling hot as if one could cook an egg on the ground. Gideon took off her gloves but kept her hat on as she rung the doorbell over and over.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” came the muffled voice from inside. Finally, the door opened.

“Honestly, Jax,” Gideon pushed the man aside to let herself in, sighing in the blessed air conditioning, “of all the places you could have moved to, you had to choose bloody Houston, Texas? They have two seasons here, hot and very hot.”

“And yet you still show up here dressed like it’s going to be two feet of snow.”

“You know my wardrobe is limited. Besides, ever hear of Christmas miracles?”

“It’s October.”

“Tell that to the weather.”

Jax laughed and pulled the smaller woman into a hug which she happily returned. “How’s the search going?”

“Not very good I’m afraid. Have any hot cocoa?”

“Not really.”

“Blasphemy. How do you live?” Her eyes were wide and fearful at his way of life.

“It’s too hot for hot cocoa.”

“Now Jax, like I always say, it’s never too hot for hot cocoa.”

“Settle for some chocolate milk?”

“As long as there are cookies.”

Jax nodded and waved her to follow him into the kitchen. He nodded at the breakfast table for her to have a seat. Gideon fixed her stockings and skirt before taking a seat.

“How have you been?” she asked quietly. “It’s been a few months since I’ve seen you.” Not since the funeral.

Jax tensed for a moment but nodded. “Fine. Dad would want me to be happy, you know? And he lived a good life, made a lot of people happy.”

He joined her at the table with milk and cookies and Gideon placed a hand over his, squeezing it tight. “You know you always have a place with us.”

“I know.”

Gideon looked down at her milk and dunked her cookie in it. “Well, you know, the position is still open. Family business and all.”

“Thanks, but I’m going to have to say no. I like my life here, Gideon. I told you that when I left. I’m sorry, but you’ll have to find someone else to fit in Dad’s boots.”

She sighed heavily. “Thought you might say that.”

“What about the others? Surely there are other family members to look into?”

She smiled bitterly. “I’ve been alive longer than I realized. No, you’re the last of the bloodlines.” She bit her cookie with annoyance. “It’s October 1st, only three months to Christmas and I’m running out of time.”

“What about Ray Palmer? Didn’t you say you were going to look into him?”

Gideon muttered something under her breath.

“What was that?”

“He was too perfect!”

“Gideon!”

“He was!” she insisted. “He’s not the right fit. Trust me, I’ll know Santa when I see him or her. There’s a twinkle in the eye, a rosiness in the cheeks, a kindness in-”

“Their actions,” Jax finished in a tired voice. He’d heard this since he was a kid. “I know, I know. But like you said, you’re running out of time.”

“Which was why I was desperately hoping I could convince you,” she said sadly.

“What happens to Christmas if there isn’t a Santa?”

Gideon swallowed the lump in her throat. “In all my four hundred years, there has always been a Santa. I can’t be the one to ruin Christmas!”

“You won’t.” Jax squeezed her hand again. “You’ve got this.”

There was a thud from upstairs and Gideon gave Jax a sly grin. Above them, they could hear footsteps, thundering louder and louder as they came down the stairs.

“Well, looks like someone decided they didn’t like naptime,” Jax muttered as his daughter ran into the room and gave Gideon a hug.

Gideon pulled her up into her arms and hugged her tightly. “Hello, Miss Teeny.”

“Giddy! Hi!” She leaned in to whisper in her ear, “I’ve been a very good girl this year.”

Gideon laughed. “Is that so? Because your Daddy says you would be napping right now.”

“But I wanted to give you this!” She pulled out a paper with a drawing on it. Her mommy, daddy, and her standing around a Christmas tree. And sitting in the chair was her grandfather. “Look, Santa Grandpa!” Teeny pointed out.

“Oh yes, I see! Yes, he was a very, very good Santa.” One that she now had to replace.

“Who’s gonna be Santa now, Giddy? Are you gonna do it?”

She smiled sadly. “Unfortunately, elves aren’t allowed to actually be Santa, only help Santa out.”

“Outdated philosophy,” Jax said with a snort.

“It’s tradition,” Gideon said in a hard voice.

Teeny tugged on her sleeve. “Can I be Santa?” she whispered.

Gideon laughed softly. “Well, you’re a little young now, but perhaps one day.”

“But I wanna be Santa now!”

“Oh really?” Gideon kissed her cheeks over and over. “Because I remember reading a letter not two months ago where someone said she wanted to go to the moon like her Daddy, hmm?”

“I could do both! Santa can be on the moon.”

“Maybe Santa can but I cannot and what is Santa without her Head Elf?”

Teeny looked down sadly and Gideon couldn’t stand the sight. As an elf, she lived off of joy and happiness and hope. Gideon kissed her cheek.

“I’ll have Gilbert look into offices on the moon should our Miss Teeny ever decide to be Santa.”

Teeny cheered up straight away. “Yay!”

Gideon laughed and finished her milk and cookies before bidding them goodbye with a hug. She repositioned her hat so no one would see her pointed ears and headed out again. As she walked she spotted a coffee shop and decided to try her luck for some proper hot cocoa in this horrible hot wasteland. As she opened the door, the bell jingled above her and put a smile on her face. Gideon got in line and waited, ignoring the looks from bystanders and children. The adults thought she was odd, the children probably sensed her magic, they always did. They always knew.

Gideon hummed a Christmas carol under her breath, once again ignoring the stares of the people around her, when she saw him. A little girl had knocked over the box of straws and rather than get upset, the man behind her happily picked them up and talked to her as he did. Gideon knew from the second the man crouched down to meet the little girl’s eye level, he was the one. An act of kindness, the twinkle in his eye. She had found her Santa!

“Rip Hunter?”

“Yes, that’s me!” The man turned and grabbed his drinks (a tea and a hot cocoa – excellent choice!) before making his way to the table where a young boy sat. Gideon watched them until it was her turn to order. When she turned again, intent on chatting with the man, the table was empty. Not even her hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon could cheer her up.

No matter. She wasn’t Head Elf for nothing. She would simply consult the reindeer to find out where he lived.

* * *

Gideon would be so happy once she was back in the North Pole in the wonderful cold and snowstorms. Oh, how she missed home! But she couldn’t go home without a new Santa, she had promised the other elves. She straightened her shoulders and brought herself as tall as she could and then knocked on the door.

Rip opened the door in surprise, taking in the small woman dressed in Christmas colours. She looked like she had escaped from Santa’s workshop in the mall. “I’m so sorry,” he started, “it’s just that it’s rather early for Christmas donations and we usually give in December to breast cancer and what not anyway.”

“What? No, I’m not here for charity,” Gideon said, flabbergasted. “Not that I’m against charity, wonderful causes, all of them, and so much we can do to help.”

“Right.” Rip blinked trying not to question the strange woman. This was why he told Jonas to never answer the door if he wasn’t home. “Well, I do apologize, but I’m on my way out. I have to take my son to football – I mean, soccer practice.”

“Oh, well I just need a few moments of your time. My name is Gideon and I have an exciting business offer for you, Mr. Hunter.”

Rip bristled when he heard her use his name. He hadn’t given his name. Clearly, the woman was involved in some shady business that he didn’t need to be a part of, or have his son influenced by. “I have to go,” he said tightly, “and I’ll ask you not to trespass again. Jonas! We’re going to be late!” He called into the house before walking around Gideon.

She followed him as he made his way to the car. “If you would please just listen to what I have to offer-”

“I’m not interested in whatever pyramid scheme you’ve cooked up,” he said coarsely. “Go bother someone else.”

“It’s not a pyramid scheme!” She didn’t even know what a pyramid scheme was! “But it would involve relocation to somewhere much nicer than this awful sauna.”

“I moved here from England because I wanted to see the sun,” he said blithely. And because he wanted to forget his wife’s death.

“What about the hurricanes? I mean with global warming and the heating of the ocean causing-”

“We’re fine!” Rip opened his car door and slammed it shut on her. “Jonas!”

“I’m coming, Dad!” A little boy came running down the steps, carrying his soccer bag and stopped for a moment, staring at Gideon strangely.

“Jonas!”

Gideon winked and gave him a candy cane before nudging him forward to the car. “Better be a good boy and do what your father says.”

Jonas nodded slowly before entering the car and closing the door.

“You’re not eating that,” Rip said, not caring if Gideon overheard him. “No candy from strangers.” He leaned his head out the window. “And you had better be gone by the time we come back or I will be informing the authorities.”

Gideon pouted as the car sped off. Shivering snowflakes!

* * *

It didn’t take long for Rip to notice he was being followed. He could feel her eyes on him when he went to get his morning tea from the coffee shop, sometimes as he was going to work. The worst of it was when he was picking up his son from school. While he didn’t think Gideon was the violent sort, given how small she was, he certainly didn’t like the woman stalking his family. When they arrived home that evening from dinner outside, he found Gideon sitting on the steps. She stood up and raised her arms in surrender.

“No,” Rip said clearly. “I told you I’m not interested and I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” He held Jonas close to him just in case. “I do not appreciate being followed and I will have a restraining order against you!”

“Please, just listen to the job offer, and then if you still want me gone after, I will leave and never return.” She looked at him intently, eyes big and teary.

“Dad, just hear what she has to say!” Jonas insisted, tugging on his father’s coat.

With a huff, Rip nodded and unlocked his door. “You have five minutes, and then I’ll want you gone.”

Gideon nodded enthusiastically and followed him inside, giving Jonas a high five. “Thanks!” She turned to look at Rip. “I don’t suppose you have some hot cocoa? Gingerbread cookies?”

“I’ll get you water,” he said sternly.

“Oh,” her expression dropped, “water is fine too. May we sit?”

“Fine.” He led her to the dining room and had her sit with Jonas. Quickly, he grabbed three glasses of water and brought them back on a tray. He took a seat next to his son, between the two of them. “Okay, let’s hear about this job offer.”

Gideon cleared her throat and had a sip of her water. “Well, we’re a toy company, really. Headquartered up north, we manufacture and export toys to a global customer base. Our busy time is usually in the winter months and we have a rather unique delivery system.”

“What’s the job?” Rip asked again, not impressed with her vague words. It was clearly a scam.

“Well, the boss of our operation recently passed away and we need someone to head up operations, deliver the toys.”

Rip frowned, not understanding exactly what she was asking him. He was hardly interested in going into the postal service. Beside him, Jonas gasped loudly.

“You work for Santa!”

“Jonas, don’t be ridiculous-”

“I do,” said Gideon, cutting Rip off. “Unfortunately, I am looking for a new Santa this year.”

“Santa died?” Jonas asked sadly. “What’ll happen to Christmas?”

“Oh darling.” Gideon reached out and placed her hand over Jonas’. “These things happen, he lived a very long life for a human and he brought happiness and good will to all. It happens every few decades that we need to replace Santa. So long as the spirit of Christmas is alive, there will always be a Santa.”

“And dad gets to be Santa now?”

“I hope so.”

“Does that mean we can go to the North Pole and I can meet the other elves and the reindeer?”

“Jonas, stop! Santa’s not-” Rip stopped himself, catching the look on his son’s face and his heart broke. He never wanted to be the parent that crushed his child’s dreams. “Santa’s not dead, I’m sure he’s perfectly fine in the North Pole.”

“I’m afraid he is,” Gideon said gravely. “And as Head Elf I’ve been tasked with finding a new Santa and seeing as I’ve spent the past month just trying to convince you-”

“You’re not an elf,” Rip said. He glanced at Jonas. “Elves are – they’re smaller than you.”

“Horrible misconception,” Gideon said lightly. “In truth I am the smallest elf there is, spent some time around children’s writers in the 1800’s and now they all think elves are small creatures. No, the small ones are the forest elves, Santa’s elves are quite human sized. See?” Gideon pulled her hat off and moved her hair aside, displaying her pointed ear.

Rip moved back so fast the chair hit the floor. Frowning, Gideon quickly covered up her ear and put her hat back on. That hadn’t been the response she’d been hoping for.

“Your five minutes are up. I think you should leave,” he said tightly.

“Please, Rip, if I’ve caused you any distress-”

“I think you should leave. Now, please.” Rip walked to the door and opened it, waiting for her to leave.

Gideon looked down and nodded. “I understand.” She walked to the door slowly.

“But Dad, what about Santa? What about all the kids around the world that won’t get presents now?” Jonas asked.

“Don’t worry, Jonas. I’ll figure something out,” Gideon told him serenely. She had to. She only had a couple of months before Christmas. As she left, she pressed something into Rip’s hand. “In case you change your mind, or just want to talk. Call me.”

Rip closed the door behind her and looked at the business card curiously. He snorted when he saw the instructions. Call her name and ring a jingle bell three times.

“Ridiculous.” He threw the card onto the table, intent on forgetting this entire night had ever happened.

* * *

“Hi Jax,” Rip greeted when the other man opened the door. “Sorry for the late notice, just thought you’d like the contracts from last week to look over.”

“No problem, come on in.” Jax stepped aside and gestured Rip inside.

“I won’t be long, I promise.”

“No worries about it, man. You want tea, hot chocolate or something?”

“Tea would be fine.” Rip looked around the place and saw the Christmas tree and ornaments in the boxes, ready to put up.

“We always start decorating a little early. I know most people wait until December, but November is when we start. We’re just waiting for Maria to get back to start, Teeny loves it.”

“I didn’t realize you enjoyed Christmas so much.”

“It was big to my dad, we try to carry on the tradition.”

“Miranda was the one that went all out in decorating,” Rip admitted quietly. “We downsized a lot on the decorations, but I usually try to do something to keep Jonas’ spirits up.”

Jax nodded understandingly. “Come into the kitchen. I’ll make you some tea and we can have a look over the contracts.”

Rip followed the other man into the kitchen and took a seat, watching Jax putter around. “I really don’t need much,” he insisted.

“It’s not much. It’s called being a gracious host.”

“Daddy, Daddy!” Teeny ran into the room to her father. Jax caught her easily in his arms and picked her up. “I made another picture, for the new Santa.”

Rip frowned at her choice of words. New?

“Let’s have a look? Well, I think it’s lovely, and whoever the new Santa is, is going to love it.”

“Can we put it on the tree or by the stockings?”

“Let’s keep it in front of the tree, we’ll place it next to the milk and cookies, just in case he or she misses it on their way down the chimney.”

“Will Mommy like it too?”

“I’m sure Mommy is going to love it just as much as I do.”

“And Giddy?”

“Yes, I’m sure she’ll love it too. Go put it with the other decorations so we don’t forget about it, okay?”

Teeny nodded and squirmed out of his arms, running off with her drawing again.

“Sorry about that, she’s a bit of a handful at times,” said Jax, coming over with a cup of tea and biscuits.

“Not at all. I remember when Jonas was that age,” Rip said distractedly.

“Now, let’s have a look at this contract-”

“Why did you say new Santa?” Rip said suddenly.

“What?”

“She said new Santa. And you agreed with her. Surely you don’t believe in all that still, do you?” Rip asked quietly.

“I do,” Jax said seriously.

“But – but it’s fairy tales.”

“Haven’t you ever wondered where the extra presents under the tree come from?” Jax asked pointedly. Rip frowned, trying to remember. He supposed there always was an extra present or two, either for him or Jonas, but he never wondered about it. “Or how you might suddenly know exactly what to get your son?” Rip did end up buying the exact right thing Jonas needed and wanted, even if his son didn’t tell him, but it was fatherly intuition. Jax watched the frown on his face deepen. “Most adults never remember, never question it,” Jax said quietly.

“A woman came to my house…” Rip started quietly, wondering if Jax already knew.

His eyes brightened. “Gideon chose you? Smart decision.”

“But I – I don’t understand! Santa isn’t-” he lowered his voice so Teeny wouldn’t hear. “Even if he was, why do they suddenly need a new one?”

“Because my father passed away this year and I didn’t want the job.”

“What?”

Jax sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I was about Teeny’s age when she came to our house, offered my dad a once in a lifetime job. Next thing you know, we were off to the North Pole and my dad was Santa Claus. He wasn’t the first and he’s hardly the last. Santa isn’t one person, it’s many, a shared spirit of Christmas. Before my dad, it was a woman. It can be anybody, and it seems like now it’s you.”

Rip’s heart thundered in his ribcage. It was insane, all of it was insane. Yet somehow, he couldn’t discredit Jax’s stories as pure fantasy. “This can’t be possible,” he whispered.

“It is,” Jax said earnestly. “I know it’s a lot to take in, but you have to give Gideon a chance. She’s always taken care of the Santas and their families, she helped raise me practically. Rip, she needs to find a new Santa and she is quickly running out of time.”

“What, so if I’m not Santa a bunch of kids won’t get presents and that’s somehow my problem?” Rip asked harshly.

“Christmas isn’t all about the presents. I mean, yeah, the presents are pretty great, but it’s more than that. It’s like Gideon always says, this time of year, every culture celebrates the same thing. Finding light in the darkness. It’s about goodness and hope and a time of believing. It inspires you to do better, to be better.”

Rip looked up at him suddenly. “What did you say?” he whispered.

“Think about it, Rip. And call her.”

“Why did you say no then?”

Jax shrugged. “I fell in love, had a daughter, I realized I can do good here without having to be Santa and I’m not ready to leave it. One man isn’t enough to bring goodness into the world, might as well try to do it by just being me.”

* * *

Rip felt ridiculous as he rang the bell three times. Why couldn’t she have left a mobile number like a normal person? His skin began to tingle and he felt a cool breeze go through the room. He turned around just in time to see Gideon fall down the chimney, landing with a thud.

“Owwww,” she moaned, lifting herself up and brushing her clothes off before stepping out of the fireplace.

“You fell down the chimney,” Rip said dumbly.

“I did.” She stopped a few feet away from him and looked him over closely. “You believe me now.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to. You rang the bell, it would have only worked if you believed.”

Rip put the bell down on the table as if it had betrayed him. “Let’s pretend for a moment that everything you’ve said is true-”

“It is and you know it.”

Rip gave her an annoyed look. “You need a new Santa and you want me to do it.”

“Yes.”

Rip floundered, unsure of what to say, what to ask, how to process the information.

“Tell you what,” Gideon took a few steps forward, “what if I bring you to the North Pole? You can look around, familiarize yourself with the place and then decide.”

“What happens if I say no? You erase my memory?”

Gideon laughed, like silver bells. “No, silly. Why would we do that? We want the people to believe. If you say no, then that’s that. But I’m fairly certain you’ll say yes.” She looked around the room. “Now, go get your son and pack warmly. Take as much as you like, the reindeer are waiting with the sleigh to transport you.”

“The reindeer? Where…”

“On the roof, silly. Now, chop chop! We’ve got to go!”

Rip turned away, still dazed by his conversation as he walked up the stairs, calling his son. “Jonas, get dressed and pack a suitcase. We’re going to the North Pole!”

* * *

Hours later the three of them were in a flying sleigh, a real flying sleigh. Gideon took command at the reins while Rip shivered in his seat.

“It’s very cold here,” he muttered.

“We’re almost there. I did tell you to pack warmly, didn’t I?” Gideon responded blithely. “It’s chilly in the clouds, don’t you know?”

“Now I do.”

“Just wait until we get your Santa suit, you’ll be much warmer then!”

“Do I get a suit too, Gideon?” Jonas asked.

Gideon hummed. “I’m sure I can have the elves arrange something. Oh! Here we are, do you see it? Coming in for a landing.”

Rip looked down at the ground, seeing the small village in the snow, straight out of a Christmas postcard. Every little house had Christmas lights and trees. Snowmen were built around the area; a light snowfall dusted the ground. They landed roughly on an icy runway and the reindeer galloped forward as Gideon pulled on the reins, slowing them down. Rip could barely see past the white snowstorm that swirled around them until he heard the creaking of doors and they entered a barn, which was thankfully, already much warmer than outside.

Gideon jumped down and began unharnessing the reindeer. “Welcome to the North Pole,” she said brightly, smile falling when she turned to see neither of them had moved. “Well, aren’t you going to get down?”

“I’m fairly certain we’re frozen on the spot,” Rip said dryly while Jonas chattered his teeth next to him.

Gideon clucked and reached up, wrapping her arms around Jonas and then Rip. For a second, the man was confused before realizing she was warm, very warm.

“How…?”

“I’m a Northern Elf, it’s how we survive. We have an excess amount of body heat. There, all warmed up. If we go inside they’ll get us some yummy hot cocoa. Doesn’t that sound nice, Jonas?”

“With marshmallows?” he asked hopefully.

“Like there’s any other way to have hot cocoa!” Gideon held out her hand and helped the two of them out of the sleigh when the door to the main building opened up and out walked two men – or rather, elves.

“You’re late.”

“I’m right on time, Gilbert,” Gideon said flippantly. “I said I’d get us a Santa and I did.”

“I never actually agreed-”

“Jonas, meet Gilbert and Gary,” said Gideon, cutting Rip off. “My brothers, Gilbert works in scheduling and Gary works in wrapping. Gary, would you mind taking Jonas and giving him a cup of hot cocoa? I want to show Rip around the workshop. You can meet us in there, after.”

“Of course.” Gary took the little boy and started leading him indoors.

“Not too much sugar!” Rip warned.

“We’re elves, we live off sugar,” Gideon whispered. “Now, come on. Gilbert, I’m going to show Santa around. Could you please feed the reindeer?” She didn’t wait for a response and ignored the eye rolling as she walked past him. “He’s just mad because I got Head Elf before him. I am older, you know?”

“How old, exactly?” Rip asked warily.

“I believe it will be 407 next year.”

Much older than Rip had expected and yet he wasn’t exactly surprised.

As they walked through the building there were hushed whispers around them. Gideon greeted everyone with a smile and waved at the other elves. Rip looked around in awe at all the different toys they were making. There were hundreds and thousands of them, all in an assembly line. The elves were fast and nimble. Around them, Rip could hear the symphony of tinkering hammers.

“It’s a lot to take in, the first time,” Gideon said quietly. She always loved bringing in a new Santa. “This is the main workshop, where the toys are made. They’ll be sent to wrapping after then categorizing.”

“It’s a…very refined process here. Streamlined,” Rip said unsurely. “I expected them to be smaller.”

“Horrible myth,” Gideon grumbled. “Almost as bad as the song about Rudolph. He helped out with one Christmas and has a whole entire song dedicated to him. He’s been horribly stuck up ever since. I help every Christmas, where’s my song? No, instead everyone just thinks I’m tiny.”

The words amused Rip and he felt a smile on his face before he even realized it. Gideon led him through the maze of rooms. There was the toy assembly, the wrapping room, the list room (where they decided who was naughty and who was nice), the kitchen (where Jonas was), and the hallway of bedrooms (where Gideon said she’d show him last when they were ready to rest). Everywhere they went, there were elves roaming around, calling him Santa which made him feel even more awkward and out of place.

“And this is my favourite place, the letters room!” Gideon said with a flourish as she pulled him in. “I started in letters, you know? Worked my way up to wrapping and packaging, then to toy making where I was quite the technology expert, and now I’m Head Elf, I have been for the last eighty years. But my first love has always been letters.”

“Why?”

Gideon blushed and picked one out of the pile. “I got to read them all. We sort them based on naughty or nice and also what they want. Obviously, Santa gets to look through as well, but it was my job to write back. I loved reading their Christmas wishes, dreams and hopes. It was sweet to see so much wonder in their world. It’s like looking through the eyes of a child.” She looked up at him, a little embarrassed. “Sometimes, I’ll still write back. Not that Santas wouldn’t, but sometimes they’d get busy and it really is my favourite.”

Rip took a step forward, gulping for air. “Why did you pick me?” he whispered.

Gideon smiled softly. “Because you embody all the qualities a Santa should have.”

“I’d hardly be called a bundle of affection. Not exactly white bearded or big-bellied.”

“Hmm, yes, we will have to fatten you up a bit. Santa has to be able to lift the presents and right now you look like a strong gust of wind could blow you over,” she teased, poking his stomach. “Keep the beard though, it’s needed for the image.”

Rip laughed, making Gideon smile wider, grateful for a positive reaction from him.

“In truth, Santa can look like anyone, can be anyone,” she said seriously. “Marketing took over, decided he would be an old white man. We didn’t stop it because it brought joy to children, but it does irk me that they seem to think that’s all Santa can be.”

“Why me?” Rip repeated.

Gideon looked down. “Even when you didn’t believe, you didn’t break Jonas’ dreams, you let him believe, encouraged it. You allowed a kernel of goodness and innocence to last a little longer in a child. What more does Santa need than to inspire that in children for generations to come, hoping that it will still be there when they’re an adult?”

Rip swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded tightly.

“Why did you say yes?” Gideon asked in response.

“Because you wrote to me.” Rip pulled out a crumpled-up letter from his jacket. He’d all but forgotten about it until his conversation with Jax. He handed the now yellowed envelope to her. “A long time ago, you sent me this, didn’t you?”

Gideon held it reverently and nodded, fingers grazing the penmanship. “Your name was Michael then.”

“You remember?” he asked with surprise.

“I remember all the letters, even if I don’t always keep up with them. It was the last time you wrote to the North Pole. Why?”

“Do you remember what I asked for that year?”

“A family,” she whispered.

Rip nodded as he sank into a chair. “I asked Santa to bring me a family because I didn’t like the orphanage and the presents were horrible. If I had a family maybe I would get good presents. And you wrote back that Christmas wasn’t about presents, but about goodness and hope, striving to do better, be better for yourself and others. I got adopted later that year by my loving mother, I felt I had everything I needed so I didn’t ask for anything more. But I never forgot those words. That was all because of you.”

Gideon walked next to him and leaned against his chair. “I’m glad you have a family now.”

“I’m sorry I stopped believing.”

“You believe now. That’s what matters, Santa.”

“You still think I should be Santa, after knowing all that?”

“It changes nothing. Only question is, do you want to be?”

Rip sighed, knowing he’d have to leave his old life behind. He could almost imagine what Jonas would say – YES!! And he was sure if Miranda were here she’d encourage him to take a leap of faith.

“All right. What do we do first?”

* * *

Santa training, as it turned out, was not as ridiculous as it sounded. It was a lot of hard work in reality and Gideon was relentless on making him the best Santa that ever lived, apparently.

“Left! Left! Candy canes, I said left, Santa!”

“I’m trying!” he yelled, pulling on the reins again as he tried to curb their journey to the left. The reindeer fought him the entire way but he kept pulling.

“Gently, gently!”

“I. Am. Trying! Whoa!” Rip pulled the reins just in time and they went careening through the snow. He coughed as the cold fluff hit his face and made his nose tingle.

Beside him, Gideon took a deep breath. “Better, I suppose.”

“I’ve never travelled by reindeer and sleigh before, it’s a learning curve.”

Gideon got up and brushed the excess snow off her coat. “Christmas is in two weeks. You will have to be able to guide the reindeer come rain, snow, or sleet all around the world.”

“I know.”

“Have you been practicing the time jumps on the sleigh like I told you to?”

“A little.” Rip grimaced. “Time travel just makes me nauseous.”

“That’s because you’re a novice. You won’t even notice by the fifth year. You have to practice, if you can’t time travel in the sleigh then you won’t be able to make all your deliveries in one night.”

“Right.” He paled a little at the thought of doing this more than once. Rip still wasn’t even used to being called Santa all the time. He was hardly a fountain of joy, only for his son, and now being a symbol of love and hope and generosity to children around the world…it was daunting.

“Santa?” Gideon reached out and placed her hand over his.

He turned his palm over so he could hold onto her. Rip was quickly learning just how freezing the North Pole was, sometimes even the Santa suit didn’t help, but Gideon did. Gideon with her elf warmth and kindness. She hadn’t left his or Jonas’ side since they’d moved here.

“You’ll be just fine. I’ll make sure of it,” she said reassuringly.

Rip smiled at her steadfast belief in him. It was sweet and certainly gave him the confidence boost he needed. He reached out and moved her hat and hair, revealing her pointed ears.

“You always cover up your ears around me,” he murmured. She couldn’t blame it on the cold, he had seen her in snowball fights with Jonas and the other elves; her ears were always uncovered. It was only around him that she hid them.

Gideon blushed a light pink and tried to pull her hat back down but Rip took it away completely. She sighed and pouted at him. “You don’t like it.”

“What? That’s not true.” He frowned at her words, wondering how he gave her that impression.

“You panicked at the very sight of them!”

“I – oh, right.” He remembered the first time he’d seen them, how he’d reacted. “I didn’t mean to.” He squeezed her hand. “It was all very new to me and I hardly believed then, I do now.” He leaned in and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Show them off. You’re Head Elf and they’re quite adorable.”

Gideon blushed again and looked down, snowflakes caught on her eyelashes. Rip’s stomach made a swooping sensation again. It had happened more and more often whenever he spent time with Gideon, something he hadn’t felt since Miranda – butterflies in his stomach, nervous and sweaty palms, jittery nerves. Right this second, under the light snowfall and with rosy cheeks, she was absolutely breathtaking. It was a perfect moment. Rip took his chances and leaned in, lips just inches from hers.

“What are you doing?” Gideon stopped him, a hand to his chest.

Rip opened his eyes, blinking in surprise. He had thought that perhaps she felt the same way. The blushing, the giggling, her faith in him. Had he been wrong? Rip cleared his throat and leaned away a little.

“Kissing you?”

“You can’t.”

“Sorry,” he said gruffly, “I must have misunderstood. It won’t happen again.”

“It’s not that I don’t –” Gideon blushed again and looked at the reindeer instead of him. “I really enjoy spending time with you and Jonas, I do.”

“But?”

“You’re Santa,” she said simply. “Santa needs a Mrs. Claus, not seen fraternizing with an elf. It’s unheard of and against the rules.”

“As Santa, don’t I make the rules? I mean the other elves are always saying I’m the boss,” He argued.

Gideon gave him a sad smile. “We’re elves. We are old, set in our ways, and traditionalists. For all intents and purposes, you are the boss, and I am just your faithful little helper. That’s all.”

“What if I want an elf girlfriend instead of a Mrs. Claus?” He’d been married once, it wasn’t like he wanted to replace Miranda but Gideon was different, least of all because she wasn’t even human to begin with.

Gideon retook her seat. “You could do a lot better than an elf, Santa. Now, come on. I promised I’d let Jonas help decorate the Christmas tree. Don’t think you’re getting off easy, after you and I are going to practice chimney diving again. You need to work on your form.”

Rip sighed and took his seat again, taking hold of the reins, he knew when the conversation was over. The reindeer took off at a running start, galloping across the snowy white field until their hooves hit nothing but air and they were off, flying into the sky. Rip spied the smile on Gideon’s face, proud that even if his landings weren’t perfect yet, his take-offs were flawless.

When they returned to the workshop, Gideon took Jonas away from the toys where he had been helping Gary and then the trio retreated to the Hunter’s personal quarters. Gideon had explained that Christmas decorations were up year-round at the North Pole but since Rip and Jonas had only just moved in, she would help them put up their own personal decorations up.

Rip smiled, feeling the warmth in his belly again, as he watched Gideon dance around the room with Jonas. She had made them cups of hot cocoa (extra marshmallows for Jonas) and put on some Christmas records. Rip and Jonas had made cookies together as they always did and then they’d started decorating the Christmas tree. The two of them danced around, covered in the tinsel and garlands they’d used on the tree. Rip got up and intervened as Gideon spun Jonas out and took her into his arms.

She looked up at him in surprise but Rip had already taken lead and began dancing with her. Slowly, she adjusted in her arms and started laughing again as he spun and dipped her. He loved how her cheeks were red and she seemed breathless when he brought her back up against him.

“Daddy, we need to put the angel up!”

Rip turned and smiled at his son with a nod. “Yes, we do. Have you got it?”

Jonas nodded and held out the angel tree topper. Rip bent down and picked his son up so he was tall enough to reach the top of the tree (which was much bigger than anything he’d ever put up on his own). Jonas placed the angel and smiled, pleased with himself.

“It’s beautiful,” Gideon murmured.

“It was Miranda’s,” Rip said. “She loved Christmas. I can’t even imagine what she’d say, knowing I’m…Santa Claus, now.” Actually, she’d probably just argue that it should have been her instead, and Rip thought so too. “She used to put up the angel…now Jonas does.”

“Traditions are good, it’s how you keep her close, in your hearts,” Gideon said.

Rip looked at her. “Some traditions should change, evolve, break for newer, better ones to happen,” he said pointedly.

“Jonas, you want more hot cocoa?” she said instead.

“Yes!” Jonas dropped to the ground and grabbed Gideon’s outstretched hand.

“Not too much,” Rip warned, “You still need to have dinner!”

“Hot cocoa is an important food group for the elves!” Gideon shot back.

Rip rolled his eyes good-naturedly and returned her smile as he watched her kiss Jonas’ cheeks and give him more hot chocolate. Even if he didn’t get everything he wanted this Christmas, it was the first time in ages, that he didn’t feel the hole in his heart so painfully. For the first time, since Miranda died, he actually felt like they were a proper family for Christmas.

* * *

“Why can’t I go, Dad?”

“You’re too little, Jonas. I’ve barely got control of the sleigh, it’s too dangerous,” said Rip, pulling on his boots and coat.

“Gideon!” Jonas whined.

“I don’t have a problem with it,” she said as she helped Rip get dressed in the outfit.

“Don’t encourage him,” Rip muttered.

Gideon smiled and smoothed out the creases on the red velvet. “It’s your first time, it should be special. There’s enough room on the sleigh for the three of us. Jax’s father used to take him on Christmas Eve sometimes too.”

Rip sighed and nodded. “Fine. But you have to do exactly what Gideon says, understood?”

Jonas nodded eagerly and ran over to give his dad a hug. Rip hugged him back and ruffled his hair, kissing the top of his head.

“Santa? Your sleigh is ready,” Gary said, knocking at the door.

“Presents?” Gideon asked.

“Loaded and ready to teleport as needed.”

“We’ll be right out,” Rip said, still awkwardly shuffling at the title. He looked at Gideon. “Thank you for coming with us.”

“Head Elf, I’ll accompany you the first few times until you’ve got a handle on things. Though, you haven’t spent nearly enough time navigating the Rocky Mountains like I’d have wanted you to.”

“Somehow, I’ll manage,” he said drily. A part of him wished and hoped he could convince Gideon to join him every year.

“Your sleigh awaits, Santa.” Gideon waited for him to take lead.

Rip straightened his shoulders and walked out. The elves were all lined up, ready for the Christmas Eve send off. Jonas bounced along to keep in step with Rip while Gideon trailed behind them. This moment was meant for Santa and his first Christmas.

“Santa, your sleigh,” Gilbert said, stepping aside and opening the small wooden door.

“All the presents ready?” Rip asked, suddenly feeling more and more nervous as the seconds ticked by.

“Counted. Made a list and checked it twice.” Gilbert grinned. “Every address has been inputted into the GPS, the reindeer will know where to go.”

“Excellent work, all of you.” Rip turned in a circle, trying to meet all the elves’ eyes. “Thank you, truly, for all your time and effort. It will really make a lot of kids happy.”

Gideon smiled. “Come on, Santa. It’s time to deliver those presents.”

Rip climbed into the sleigh first. Gilbert and Gary helped Jonas in beside him, with Gideon bringing up the rear. With a whip of the reins, they were off to begin the night’s work. They flew fast through the cold night, time jumping to make sure they hit every country at midnight. The first few landings were rough, but eventually, Rip got a better handle of it. At every house, Rip would leave the presents under the tree, place Gideon’s letters to the children in the stockings, then he’d take the cookies for Jonas and Gideon and the carrots for the reindeer.

“Really, they prefer grass and moss, but it’s the thought that counts,” Gideon said as she munched on her cookies. “Really very nice of them to leave the cookies out for me though!”

“Aren’t they supposed to be for Santa?” Rip teased.

“Myth,” she responded flippantly, “along with elves supposedly only being two feet tall.”

“Not too off the mark.”

She shoved his shoulder and made him laugh.

“That much sugar isn’t good for you anyway.”

“It is for elves!”

He rolled his eyes and smiled at Jonas before offering the reins. “We’re finishing up, want to give it a try?”

“Really? Can I?” Jonas’ eyes widened and he looked at Gideon.

She shrugged. “If your father says you can. We’re making good time.”

Jonas grinned and took the reins, cheering as the reindeer flew. Rip laughed along with Gideon and he winked at her, making the elf blush.

“Daddy, I can see my school! And our house!” Jonas pointed at the buildings below. Rip looked down, a small pang in his heart when he thought of the life he left behind, uprooting his son to the North Pole. Then he saw the smile on Jonas’ face and forgot it all.

“Oh, up ahead, it’s Jax’s house! We need to visit!” Gideon said.

“Of course. Jonas, give me the reins, landing still takes a while to learn,” Rip said.

“Not even your father has it right yet,” Gideon teased.

“Hey!” Rip ignored her laughing as best he could and landed the sleigh on the roof. “I don’t suppose we could go through the front door just this once? I mean Jax knows us.”

Gideon glared at him. “I will not have you ruining the spirit of Christmas for the son of a former Santa. Now, down that chimney! Jonas, you’ll hold on to me.”

“Yes, Gideon,” the two Hunters chorused – one excitedly and one dejectedly.

Rip took the sack of presents and looked inside to make sure the teleporter had worked properly and was full. “I don’t know how all this was done in the old days,” Rip mused, “without all this technology.”

“Magic, mostly. Science, magic, same thing, different names,” said Gideon.

Rip went down the chimney first, coming to a soft thud and crept out into the living room. Gideon and Jonas followed after; the elf held the child securely in her arms as they floated to the bottom.

“I was wondering when you’d come by,” Jax greeted, opening his arms to give Gideon a hug. He smiled at Rip. “Nice to meet you, Santa.”

Rip smiled in return. “And you, old friend.”

Jax looked to Jonas. “I remember being your age and getting to go out with my dad every Christmas Eve. Best night of the year. Enjoy it.”

“It is. I will!” Jonas agreed.

Rip ruffled his son’s hair and started setting out the presents.

“Honestly, Jax, of all places, why here?” Gideon complained. “It doesn’t even snow at Christmas! How does one survive in this heat, what am I, a mermaid?”

“Mermaids aren’t real,” said Rip. Gideon gave him a look that told him, clearly they were real and he was an idiot for not realizing it. Deciding not to answer he focused on the presents instead. He heard the footsteps before the small gasp. A little girl stood at the doorway, eyes wide as she watched Rip put the presents under the tree.

“Teeny, I told you to go to bed,” Jax scolded lightly.

“But you used to let me stay up to see Grandpa!” she complained. Ignoring her father, Teeny stepped forward, looking at Rip shyly. “Mr. Santa?”

“Hello, Miss Martina, it’s an honour to meet you,” Rip said softly, getting on one knee.

Teeny tilted her head at him, examining him properly. Then she smiled, her eyes twinkling. “You are Santa!” She ran and jumped into his arms, giving him a hug.

Rip’s eyes widened and he looked around the room for help, stopping on Jonas’ proud face. Rip smiled back.

“See?” said Gideon, “I’m always right.”

“I’ve been a very good girl,” Teeny said.

Rip smiled at her. “I know you have. Now, I need you to go back to bed. Presents should be opened in the morning with your family.”

Teeny nodded and offered him the plate of cookies that was by the fireplace. “Mommy and I made you cookies.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Rip couldn’t bear to hurt a child by saying no. It would be cruel. He bit into the cookie and made a show of eating it. “Why, Miss Martina, they’re wonderful!”

Teeny giggled and picked up a basket of grass and moss. “For the reindeer. Comet likes the berries so I added them.”

“They will appreciate it very much.”

“Now, I believe it’s back to bed for you.” Jax picked his daughter up. “Say good night.”

“Good night.” She waved at them. “Thank you for my presents, Santa. Giddy, you’ll come back even though there’s another Santa, right?”

“Just try and stop me.” Gideon winked at the little girl and showed her the letter she was placing in the stocking.

Teeny looked at Jonas. “You’re very lucky.”

“I know,” he said happily, leaning in to give his father a hug.

“Good night, guys. Safe journey,” Jax said as he carried his yawning daughter off to bed.

* * *

The rest of the night carried on as planned, highly uneventful but what Gideon said (and Gilbert reassured Jonas) was a very, very good Christmas. Somewhere in the background Gary was going on about the great blizzard of 1812 while Gilbert took care of the sleigh and reindeer for them.

“He never shuts up about it,” Gideon muttered as she led them to their quarters.

Jonas yawned loudly. “I’m tired.”

“You could have stayed home and slept,” Rip lectured his son.

Jonas shook his head. “This was the best Christmas ever! I wish Mom was here, she’d love it!”

“Yeah, she would,” Rip said wistfully before yawning himself.

“You should both get to sleep,” Gideon said wisely.

“I feel like I could sleep for days,” Rip admitted. It had felt like a never-ending night.

“It’s all the time travel you did. It takes a while to get used to. Give it a couple of days and you’ll be back to normal. It’s like jet lag.”

“Gideon?” Jonas said nervously. “Um, I have a present for you.”

“You do?” Gideon’s eyes brightened with glee. “Oh, I love presents!”

Jonas smiled shyly and ran to the cupboard, bringing back a small wrapped box. “Gary helped me make it.”

Gideon undid the bow and tore through the wrapping paper, insisting it was not meant to be saved but torn apart in excitement. It was a philosophy. She opened the box and pulled out a silver chain with a glittering silver snowflake pendant.

“Gary said you liked to collect snowflakes.” Jonas kicked the ground, hoping she’d like it.

Gideon wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek. “Oh, it’s perfect! Thank you, I love it! It’s perfect!”

“Come on, it’s bedtime now,” Rip said, taking Jonas in his arms.

He tucked his son into bed and changed out of the Santa suit and into normal pajamas. It had been an extremely long night and never had Rip been so happy at the thought of going to bed. As he made his way through the living area to his bedroom, he stopped when he saw Gideon placing presents at their tree.

“What are you doing?”

She jumped at his question, eyes widening, cheeks reddening. “Nothing! I thought you said you were going to bed!”

“I was. I wanted to put the suit away and then I see you sneaking around our tree.”

“Elves don’t sneak. We’re just naturally quiet.”

“What were you doing?” he asked again, stepping closer to her.

Gideon raised her arm, displaying the presents. “I always leave presents on Christmas for Santa’s family, the elves, in case Santa gets too busy.”

“It’s very kind of you.”

“Presents aren’t the biggest part of Christmas, but they’re a good way of reminding a person that you care about them, that they matter.”

“Except I didn’t forget the elves,” Rip told her. “I had Gilbert distribute their presents while we were gone. Jonas helped me with them; they’re handmade presents.”

“Oh, the elves love handmade things!”

Rip chuckled. “Yes, I know they do.”

Gideon looked down at the ground abashedly. “I have a present for Santa too,” she said quietly.

“Do you? I’d love to see it.”

Gideon picked up the present from under the tree and handed it to him. Rip smiled at the label _To Santa. Love Gideon._ He tore it open, enjoying making her eyes sparkle with delight. His heart caught in his throat when he saw the gift. Rip pulled out the small transparent orb that had a picture of Jonas and himself inside of it.

“It’s a snow globe ornament,” Gideon explained. “I made it myself. The picture is from your first day at the North Pole. I thought it would be a nice way to commemorate getting a new Santa. I thought maybe you could put it up on the tree.”

“I love it. I will.” He gave her a soft look and placed the ornament right next to one of Miranda’s. “It’s perfect.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

Rip’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the tips of her ears pinken. “Don’t you want to know what Santa got for you?”

“I got a present?” she whispered. Normally she’d just get gifts from Santa’s family and the other elves.

“Of course, silly.” He picked up one of the packages from under the tree and handed it to her. “Open it.”

She did, greedily ripping open the wrapping paper. She gasped softly when she saw what was inside. “Sweet sugar fairy! Pure dark chocolate, perfect for melting-”

“Into hot chocolate. And for baking,” Rip said knowingly. “It was quite a hobby of mine before becoming Santa, and that is the best chocolate there on the market.”

“It is! I can’t wait to make it tomorrow for all of you!”

Rip’s heart skipped a beat. “You’ll be here for Christmas?”

Gideon blushed again. “Oh, right – I thought – I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have invited myself. Obviously, you and Jonas-”

“We’d be happy to have you,” Rip said surely. “Jonas would love having you here, as would I.” Gideon smiled brightly at him and made his stomach do somersaults. Nervously, he held out his hand for her. “I have another present for you, if you’re willing?”

“But you already got me a present, Santa.”

“Not from me as Santa, me as Rip.”

Uncertainly, Gideon took his hand and stepped towards him. Rip took three steps back and two to the left.

“Look up,” he said.

Gideon’s eyes darted up. “Mistletoe,” she whispered. She looked back down at him. “But I can’t. You’re Santa and-”

“I’m not just Santa. I’m me, I’m Rip Hunter. See? I’m not even wearing the suit. And you’re Gideon, an elf, which three months ago I never believed but here you are and we’re in the North Pole and yes, it’s ridiculous and crazy but also sort of wonderful. Sort of magical. Isn’t that what Christmas is about? Hope and wonder and magic?”

Gideon bit her lip. “What makes you think I want a kiss from you?” she murmured, already leaning forward.

“Consider it another present for me then. It would make my Christmas. I’m asking for a chance, Gideon. I know you’re big on traditions, but you can’t tell me you don’t want to try. Just once.”

Gideon looked up at him, big grey eyes watching him intensely. Rip counted to five and leaned down, touching his lips to hers. She didn’t pull back, instead leaned into it; hand curling around his shoulder as he cupped her cheek. He could feel her warmth radiating off her and only craved more. When he pulled back, he spied the tale-telling blush on her cheeks and heard her giggle like silver bells.

“Merry Christmas, Gideon.” He leaned in, tucking her hair back, and gently kissed the tips of her ears, making them turn a warm pink.

Gideon beamed at him, going up on her tip toes and pulling him down for another kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Rip.”


End file.
